


cigarette

by au_spice



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/au_spice/pseuds/au_spice
Summary: Matt and Mello have mixed feelings regarding Valentine's Day.





	

Every Valentine’s Day, Matt would get Mello chocolate. It’s not as though getting chocolate is particularly special - Mello  _ always _ yelled at Matt to fetch him some of it - but on Valentine’s Day, Matt’s chocolates are always heart-shaped or something that gives rather… mixed signals. 

Every Valentine’s Day, Mello throws back the scarlet and pink box, telling Matt to get him something less “gay”, but Matt is already sat on the couch by that time, the television on. Every time this happens, Matt just smiles and says, “can’t find anything  _ less gay _ ” as he leans on Mello’s shoulder playfully.

Every Valentine’s Day, Matt and Mello would watch a romantic comedy sitcom together and laugh about how stupid and cliched the show was. Every time they stop and just look at each other, they fall silent, neither wanting to say anymore, and turn their attention back to the TV. It repeats until the channel they’re on shows something of better quality, which generally doesn’t happen on Valentine’s Day. On that day, it’s all shitty romantic comedies. Mello asks why Matt wants to watch them, and Matt just replies with some bullshit about holiday spirit that he knows damn well neither of them believe in.

Every Valentine’s Day, Mello is pissed because he’s busy being swamped with detective cases while everyone else is having fun. He says that he doesn’t give a damn. Matt sits there and consoles him, usually laughing and saying that at least Mello has him to which Mello just smiles and nods, the fire that is his rage quenched.

Every Valentine’s Day, Matt smirks and entertains Mello’s insults rather than fire back because he knows about Mello’s weird obsession with that day.

This year, Mello has to get his own chocolate.

This year, Mello sees that most of the chocolates at the store that day  _ aren’t _ heart-shaped or pretty and the ones that are are damn expensive. He buys them anyway

This year, Mello finds out that rom-coms aren’t funny without someone to watch it with - they’re disgusting. He gets mad but doesn’t eat the chocolate he bought. They’re not for him anyway.

This year, Mello has no one to vent to about how unfair his job is and he’s just pissed. He throws a vase at the wall and yells at a subordinate over the phone. 

This year, Mello is just plain lonely and he calls Near. Near does not pick up.

Mello gives up, grabs the laces heart-shaped $50 box of chocolates he got, and drives elsewhere. After an hour, he stops at a tombstone. The name on it?

Mail “Matt” Jeevas.

Mello lays the box down on the ground and eats them, apologizing. Tears spill onto the black leather of his clothing, grief-stricken with the revelation that he is responsible for Mail’s death. The death of the only one who actually gave a shit. After he finishes the sweets, he just gets up and says, “Rom-coms are gross, dude.” 

That’s it. No farewell, no “so long”, just another statement criticizing his lover’s tastes. He does not need to give anymore apologies - Matt probably doesn’t even expect one, let alone multiple. With a shaky shrug, Mello clambers back onto his motorcycle and drives off into the distance, fumes coming out of his vehicle’s exhaust pipe like clouds of smoke from a cigarette.


End file.
